No matter what
by Historian7
Summary: Hi it's Sid. I just wanted to wish y'all a good read. This is my first story and I hope there is many more to come.. Don't be shy leave a review. Feel free to kik me at historian7 with any questions or comments. Hey everyone sorry for the long delay. I moved to a new place and I'm just now getting internet. Dont be shy leave a comment , help me make a great story for us to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

No matter what

The night air was chilly in the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro, the street lights just starting to come on as the sun sank over the horizon making for a gorgeous sunset. One solitary bird was pirched atop the Christ the redeemers outstreched fingers. "It's good to be home" the shadowy figure wispered to himself with a small smile. "Time to see some old friends". Throwing himself off his comfy spot he enjoyed a few seconds of freefall before unfurling his wings and flapping at a good relaxing pace. "It's been awhile not much has changed". Flying at night was always his favorite time, as there was only the few bats and the occasional bird coming back from a club."Hmm that's new" looking at the northeast side of Rio he notices a new bird sanctuary. "well now that I've seen everything again it's time for the club" turning in a graceful glide towards the market,

Blue woke with a start after a fist of cold air blew across his back, him and jewel were still staying at the aviary till her wing healed. With his groggy eyes he scanned the room till he saw an open window and flew towards it. Still getting used to flying he didn't make the most graceful landing but instead tripped and fell landing in front of the glass, "cheese and sprinkles" he cursed to himself. Pushing himself up with his wings he pulled the window closed before looking at the stars. "So amazing" he shifted his eyes to the female blue bird that was still sleeping peacefully "so beautiful" his eyes full of joy and happiness, flying back over to her he silently landed beside of her before wrapping a wing around her sharing his warmth. "I can get use to this", he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Standing outside underneath the windowsill a pair of eyes filled with hatred stared at the closed window. "I will get you blu I promise you". The recently featherless bird known as Nigel backed into the shadows softly laughing his Sharp chuckle. "it will be most unfortunate indeed when I take everything you hold most dear"

 **Well that's it for my first intro (like ever) . I hope you all like it, till next time. See ya soon,**


	2. Chapter 2: love at first flight

**Chapter 2: love at first flight**

"Rise and shine sleepy head it's nearly noon" jewel whispered kissing Blu on his beak. Opening his eyes he smiled when he saw jewel. He slowly stretched while standing up. "Its going to be a beautiful day my precious jewel". He kissed her softly while pulling her on her feet being mindful of her wing, "okay my handsome Blu bird let's get something to eat" she said while suppressing a giggle. "So what are we going to have today". "Umm let me think". Tapping her chin with her good wing and walking back and forth she suddenly stopped. "oh I know how about some mangos ?". "All right get ready" flapping his wings he lifted jewel up and flew to the kitchen of Tulio's aviary. "Blu, what are you doing" jewel said eyeing him as he started trying to open the fridge. "getting mango of course silly". "umm Blu I meant fresh mangos, from outside" so motioned towards the window. "oh uhh hmm right, outside". Blu stammered looking flustered. "Is everything ok Blu, are you sick?". Jewel came over with a look of concern in her face,

"hey hey hey it's okay my wonderful jewel". Walking over he laid his wings on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "it's just… well I… I've never had to get my own mangoes from outside before, I don't even know how to tell if they are ready". He admitted looking down at the counter top. "aww my handsome nerd bird. You don't need to feel ashamed of that I understand you are from mini soda". She said lovingly lifting his chin with one "finger". Giggling Blu said "I guess you are right, and I saw what you did there". They both started laughing and having a good time till jewels stomach grumbled. "ok I guess we can save this discussion for another time. Feed me Blu hehe". Jewel looked away and giggles as Blu grabbed some pre cut mango from the fridge and laid them on the counter. "anything for you Mi Amor".(hi guys and any gals. I'll be doing this a lot. I am trying to learn Portuguese and I'll be using it every now and again, Mi Amor means my love. Hope you are enjoying my story.)"aww Blu where did you learn that?". Flying over to a different counter he knocked over a large book. The title read "Portuguese for dummies". Excited about discussing something that he was doing for her he quickly blurted "it's a book of your native tongue, I wanted to learn some since I didn't even understand what you were saying when we first met". "aww Blu that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me". Her eyes started to tear up and she looked away.

Flying over he pushed her mango towards her and said "eat you need all the strength you can get". Grabbing his own mango he started to chew the sweet fruit closing his eyes to enjoy the exotic flavors. Picking hers up with her talons she looked at Blu before enjoying breakfast herself. After 10 minutes of eating and making small chat Tulio and Linda came in laughing and having a good time. "oh hey Blu, hey jewel" Walking over Linda and Blu did there secret handshake. Sitting back amused Tulio decided to walk over and see jewels wing. "hey jewel now I know you two have been in here for about 2 weeks and you must surely be cranky just bear with me while I check ok" indicating to her wing. Giving Blu an annoyed glance she stuck her wing out for Tulio to poke and prod with his fingers. "Good news Jewel your wing is healing nicely and you should be able to get out of the cast by this weekend". Tulio said proudly as he let go of her wing and smiled. Jewel looked at Blu and they both smiled. "Oh Blu you remember Trisha and surge don't you? They are coming down for vacation, isn't that wonderful?". She was answered by Blu looking at her and giving a happy squawk. "who are they Blu?" Jewel asked curiously. "oh they are just some lifelong friends I'll tell you later".

Elsewhere in the beautiful city of Rio a very annoyed macaw stood outside what had been one of his all time favorite hang outs. Looking around he saw a very small green bird hoping around gathering toothpicks. "Hey tiny, where's the club?". Said the macaw. The little green bird startled dropped the toothpicks tripped and fell. "oh umm umm hiya Sid long time no see". "yeah yeah it's been awhile tiny where's the club" Sid asked again helping the little bird to her feet. "it's been moved, the stupid monkeys crashed the last one, I was sent here for some of the supplies". Taking a look around Sid said "I see, where is it at now". After telling him where it was and watching him fly away tiny was talking to herself still picking up the toothpicks. "ha ha Sid is back… oh my SID IS BACK I HAVE TO TELL NIKO AND PEDRO". Dropping the picks again she took off towards Nino and Pedro's house.

 **Hey guys what's up hope the story is coming along great. Sorry if it's not what you expected but hey I'm just starting so it should hopefully get better haha. Well yeah I'll ty and give you weekly installments so stay tuned. And also sorry for the wording layout and any misspellings I do I'm doing everything off my phone and it's a bother. I know other stories have better wording layouts so just bear with me till I get a new pc. Till next time Sid out,**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Old friends

Hey everyone Sid here. If just like to say thanks for reading this far and again to mention that I do not own the Rio franchise, I only own the OC Sid. Also surge is owned by another fabric author named surge the purple macaw. Sorry for taking a while with this one I just got a new phone and had to set everything together right. Without further adieu here's chapter 3 enjoy.

In the late afternoon above Rio a little green bird was flying as fast as her wings could possibly go. She was trying to catch Niko and Pedro before they went about their daily activities. She gasped joy as she finally saw the large white house on the outskirts of Rio. Flying to the attic entrance (basically a small attic window left open), slowing at the last possible second she maneuvered through and into the open attic.

"Niko… Pedro… are y'all here" she stated panting hard. Looking around for a place to rest she saw what looked like a nice pillow in a pile of blankets. Gliding over to it she hit a piece of furniture and fell on top of the pillows. There was a massive amount of ruckus and clambering before 1 fat bird jumped out from underneath.

"Ahh… you messed with the wrong bird, now you gata pay". Yelled Pedro while punching the air in a "crazy hawk" way.

"Whoa… whoa, easy Pedro it's me Tiny please don't hit me" She said while covering herself with her wings.

"Oh Tiny what are you doing here" asked Pedro

"What's with all the noise" a voice asked before Niko came out from a cave in the blankets. "Can't a guy get some sleep", he said rubbing at his eyes.

"Yo Niko Tinys here get decent". Pedro snapped. A look of horror crossed Nikos face before he dove back into his cave before re-emerging wearing his bottle cap hat.

"Now that's better". Declared Niko. "So what's up Tiny what brings you to our crib?" he asked.

"He's…he's…he's back". She stammered.

"Who's back?". Asked Niko curiously. "Yeah who's back?". Repeated Pedro.

"It's Sid, Sid's back in Rio!". She said flapping her arms.

"SID !" they both yelled in unison. "Are you sure?" asked Niko. "Yeah what he said". Pedro said with his wings on his "hips".

"Yes! He was at the old club when I was getting the picks, he asked me where the club was". She said excitedly.

"This is great Niko" said Pedro slapping Niko on his back. "Yeah this is exactly what we needed for our musical carriers woohoo!".

They started flying around happily before running into each other and falling with a crash knocking some old books over.

"NIKO, PEDRO what are y'all doing up there". Yelled an old woman's voice. "I'm coming up there".

"Quick tiny you have to go fast". said Pedro instantly serious. "yes what he said go quick". Pleaded Niko.

"ok guys I'll see you later then". Replied tiny before hastily flying out the window. Before she was out of ear shot she heard. "There's my 2 beautiful baby birdies come give mama a smoochie". Laughing as she flew away tiny was excited about what was going to happen next.

…

Back at the observatory Tulio and Linda were talking about living arrangements for Linda since she was moving to Rio Tulio had suggested his deceased parents cottage at the edge of town for her to stay when he received a phone call. "Hello ?. Yes... This is him… but I… I don't think… ok I understand". Tulio had steadily grew activated at being cut off so when the call was done he slammed the phone down into it's cradle.

"is everything ok Tulio ?". Asked Linda worried.

"Yes… it's fine, I was just notified Dr. Graham will be coming and staying at the observatory. His knuckles white from gripping the phone handle so hard.

"Who is this Dr. Graham?". Questioned Linda.

"He is a top ornithologist and one of the largest donators to the Brazil birds foundation, but he is arrogant and condescending". Said Tulio clearly distressed. "he says he will be taking over till Sid leaves!".

"I'm sorry Tulio" said Linda coming over and laying her hands on his shoulders. "who is Sid?". She asked curiously. This cheered him up real quick.

"Sid is a very rare bird, even more rare than Blu and Jewel so rare in fact that his species isn't even recorded". He said turning. "he is a obsidian macaw and the last bird of his species no others have been found anywhere".

"Anywhere?". Said Linda surprised.

"yes but he travels all over the world so it's 's job to essentially follow him around the world and make sure he's safe, apparently Sid decided on coming to Rio again".

"it's okay Tulio, hey how about we go out to dinner at the place we went to when we first came to Rio and get your mind off things". Suggested Linda.

"A Date ?". Tulio said happily.

Giggling "yes a date". Replied Linda.

…

At Rio's airport a small privet jet was landing and was taxied to an area where local news crews were set up waiting to ask questions. The ground crew ran up and unlocked the door and folded it down as a large fat man wearing a white suit appeared and lumbered down the steps. In a deep booming voice he said.

"Hello everyone as much as I would love to answer your questions I need to go make sure a certain guest is ok". He said looking around at the small crowd. "any questions can be directed to my assistant here". He motioned at a small young man staying well behind the large man. From the crowd a small cry rang out.

"Meu Deus" (My God) cried voice 1.

"what is that thing". Cried voice 2

Pushing threw the crowd to see what the fuss was about the large man stopped right at a naked bird coming out of the bushes. He reaches down and plucks the bird up by his neck fat and looks at him right in the eyes.

"I will take this cockatoo bird and nurse him to health!". He declared loudly causing a cheer from the crowd. "I will name him Nigel fore he reminds me of the famous movie bird and I will make him better".

Tucking the bird under his arm he strode over to his awaiting car and drive off. He turn3d to the bird and spoke.

"It seems someone has wronged you recently, perhaps I will be able to make you better enough to get revenge my little friend". He said rubbing the back of the cockatoos head before turning to look out the window.

"Yes but man maybe you will be able to help me" . Nigel thought darkly to himself.

 **Hi everyone sorry about this. The site isn't wanting to let me hold my text file so I had to go and do the old fashioned way. Feel free to leave some reviews**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fun in the sun part 1 short

**Chapter 4: Fun in the sun**

Blu looked over at Jewel and smiled as she preened herself in the sunlight. They had just finished bathing in a small bird bath outside in a veranda. It had taken Jewel quite a while to get Blu to bathe with her. He was very nervous at first till she found a ticklish spot on his back, they played around splashing and dunking each other till they were both tired. She had ordered him first saying he didn't do the greatest job before giving a kiss and starting to pull bad feathers.

"Hey Blu" Jewel asked turning to him.

"Yes my precious Jewel" said Blu still reminiscing the events of earlier.

"Your doing it again" she laughed a growing a feather at him. He grabbed it out of the air and brought it to his face tapping his beak like he was going to write something.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't". Said Blu playfully setting the feather down and walking over to her taking her in his wings.

"Y6oh make me feel so special Blu" she whispered as she wrapped him in her wings as well. A small tear slid down her cheek as she rested against his chest. With one "finger" he wiped it away and brought her beak to his for a kiss. After kissing passionately for what seemed like ten minutes he broke away.

"You shouldn't be crying Jewel, I don't like it when you cry". Blu whispered into her ear bringing her in for a hug.

"Ok I'll stop for you Blu, I love you". She said looking into his eyes. Heart sweeping with joy he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you to Jewel". He told her while pulling away. Their moment was ruined when Tulio barged in the room looking worried.

"SYLVIO! FERNANDO! BERNICE! I need you quick". He was so anxious he was practically screaming. 3 bodies suddenly rushed through thru the door looking around worried.

"What is it Tulio !" asked Fernando.

"Good Fernando I need you to our all the birds back into the cages. Bernice I need you to clean up, make the place spotless. Sylvio I need you to look tough at your desk no tours today. Hustle everyone quickly quickly !". The three of them quickly dispersed getting to the tasked Tulio assigned them. Just then Linda came rushing in.

"Is everything ok?" she eyes the room watching all the hustling taking place. Tulio swirly turned to her.

"Yes yes kind of listen Dr. Graham is coming and I bed you to take blu and jewel someplace". Tulio said taking Linda's hands and pulling her to the table where the two love birds were sitting interested with the whole display Tulio was showing.

"Well where do you expect me to take them ?" said Linda as she picked up jewel while blu climbed up to rest on her shoulder.

"Take them to your apartment or to your beach, I just need them gone a little while so I can clean the lab clean." Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from somewhere in the building followed by someone calling for Tulio. Without warning Tulio took off out the doors. Linda looking on helplessly as the doors closed she sighed and turned.

"Alright guys I guess we get to go for a little trip". She walked over and retrieved the cage they have been using for the love birds, setting it on the counter she set a couple berries inside for them to snack on. "This will actually be our first time to the beach won't it blu "?. Giving him a small fist bomb. Blu helped jewel into the cage before climbing in himself cuddling next to her.

"Alright let's head to the beach guys we just need to stop so I can change".

( **Sorry for the long wait everyone I've been setting things up at my New place. I'm cutting this chapter short due to difficulties with my phone but don't worry I have my pc working I will be working on the second part of this chapter asap. Leave some reviews of appreciate the constructive criticism.)**


	5. Chapter 5 update

Sorry guys and gals. I've been real busy as of late. If you've enjoyed the story and wish for more just leave me some comments. I havnt really received much criticism to be able to help me understamd if I am doing good or not. This story has over 750 views so if I can get lets say 20 comments likes or anything like that I will restart the story fix any mistakes and continue on with the trilogy.


End file.
